charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.06 Witches to War/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.06 Witches to War The Mather Corporation, evening. Dr. Nichols is sitting alone in a conference room. He is watching security footage of how Paige orbed out when he shot at her. Due to the potion, her face is distorted. The tape ends and he rewinds it. The door opens and Derek walks inside. Derek: What are you doing? Dr. Nichols: I need to figure this out. Derek: So the witch teleported, so what? Dr. Nichols: (frustrated) So what? My technology was supposed to suppress their magic. There is something more going on here. I need to know what. Derek: Alright, fine. Any theories? Dr. Nichols: The others could not use their magic. Whatever it is, it is unique to her. Something makes her different, perhaps genetically. Derek: You think she is something other than a witch? Dr. Nichols: It is possible. We already knew that witches are not the only evil in this world. We encountered demons before. Derek: Could she be a demon? Dr. Nichols: It is a possibility, but I need to know for sure. What if there is more out there? We could just be scratching the surface of the supernatural. Derek: (unimpressed) Let’s stay focused on witches for now. We were both sent here because this city is a Wiccan hotspot. Dr. Nichols: Agreed. (He thinks.) But we’re not here with the same agenda, are we? You’re fully aware of my mission, while I know nothing of yours. (He stands up.) Tell me, why is the prodigal son here? Derek: If my father did not tell you, why should I? Dr. Nichols: I’m the head of this facility. Derek: I’m not directly involved with this facility. I have my own mission. Dr. Nichols: Is that why you insinuated yourself at the paper? Posing as a journalist? Derek: I’m not posing as anything, doc. I am a journalist. And a damn good one. Dr. Nichols: If you’re so good at your job, then help me find out who these witches were. They managed to hide their identities somehow. Derek: Don’t concern yourself with them. Dr. Nichols: Why… (He falls silent.) You know who they are. (demanding) Tell me. Derek: I’m handling it. Dr. Nichols: Then why aren’t they dead yet? Derek: My mission is more complex than that, doc. Besides, even if I tried, I probably wouldn’t succeed. These witches are powerful, said to be the greatest witches of all time. Dr. Nichols: (with distain.) The Charmed Ones? You believe such rumors? (Derek shrugs.) Dr. Nichols: If there truly were witches of such power, then why haven’t they revealed themselves? Why hide? Why not destroy our organization and take power for themselves? Derek: Perhaps they’re not interested in power. Dr. Nichols: Of course they are. What other purpose do their dark arts have? Derek: That is what I intend to find out. I must know everything I can before I make my move. All their secrets and their true intentions. Dr. Nichols: Why not simply kill them? Derek: Would killing them solve anything? Or will others simply take their place? (He shakes his head.) No, this is why my father sent me. While you hunt witches one by one, I’m focused on the bigger picture. The Charmed Ones could be the key to it all. Dr. Nichols: (frowning) How? Derek: Sorry, that’s classified, even for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner plans. (Derek leaves. Dr. Nichols waits until he is gone and then angrily throws papers around.) Dr. Nichols: (angrily) Classified? Classified!? Outranked by a spoiled brat. I have done more for this corporation than he ever will. (He turns to the screen.) I’ll show them. I will wipe these witches off the face of the earth. Then we’ll see who outranks who. Scene A fancy restaurant. Phoebe is sitting at a table all dressed up. She is alone and finishes a glass of wine. She is about to get up when Derek arrives. Derek: Sorry to keep you waiting. Phoebe: You better be. I was about to leave. Derek: Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. (Phoebe smiles as Derek sits down.) Scene -Opening Credits- A local park. A young man is jogging while listening to music. He passes a man reading a paper on a bench. The logo of the Mather Corporation is on his jacket. When the jogger passes, the man gets up and follows him. Hunter: (to an ear piece.) Target is coming your way. In pursuit. (The jogger keeps running and goes into a small tunnel under a bridge. A figure appears at the end of the tunnel. The jogger stops and removes his headphone. He turns and sees the man with the newspaper behind him.) Hunter: Marcus Dunn. Come with us, quietly. (Both men draw a gun.) Marcus: I know who you are. Never. (The men begin closing in on him. Marcus looks nervous. He clenches his fists and rises in the air. He flies toward the end of the tunnel in high speed, knocking over one of the hunters. Before he reaches the end, however, he suddenly crashes and rolls over the ground. He cries out in pain. Dr. Nichols appears holding a glowing cube.) Marcus: What did you do? Dr. Nichols: I cut you off from your magic, witch. Now I am going to need some answers. (Marcus looks terrified as the hunters gag him and drag him away.) Scene An apartment. Phoebe wakes up in a bed. She looks to her side and sees Derek still asleep next to her. She smiles and watches him sleep. When her phone rings, she quickly wraps a sheet around her and leaves the bedroom. Derek turns, but remains asleep. (Cut to the living room, where Phoebe answers the phone.) Phoebe: Hello? Piper’s voice: Where are you? You didn’t come home, I was worried. Phoebe: Sorry, I spent the night at Derek’s. Piper’s voice: Phoebe, with all the witch hunters running around, you need to check in. Phoebe: Oh, Piper, relax. They don’t know about us, right? Your potion made sure of that. Piper’s voice: We still need to be careful. Are you coming home? Phoebe: (looks at the bedroom.) I’ll be home in a little while. I need to get changed for work. Piper’s voice: So last night was finally the night? And? Phoebe: Piper, you know I don’t kiss and tell. At least not while he is in earshot. I’ll talk to you later. (Phoebe hangs up and looks around. The apartment is plain and lacks personal touch. She walks to a closet and studies his books on journalism.) Derek’s voice: Well, aren’t you curious? (Phoebe turns around and sees a half-naked Derek standing in the door opening.) Phoebe: Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Derek: (as he walks over.) I guess there isn’t much to see anyway. I haven’t exactly made it home yet. Work has been keeping me busy. Phoebe: It could use a little feminine touch. Derek: Having you here already improves it. (He looks at the sheets.) Especially wearing that. (Phoebe smiles and they kiss. Phoebe stops after a while.) Phoebe: We really have to go to that meeting, remember. And I need to get home and get changed first. Derek: I was going to make you breakfast. Phoebe: (with a raised eyebrow) Do you even have food here? Derek: Alright, I was going to buy you breakfast. Phoebe: Sounds good, but I think Elise will kill us both if we’re late. Derek: (He pulls her closer.) Then how about a quick shower first? We’ll drive to work together and we stop at the manor. Phoebe: My sisters will be there. Derek: I think I can handle meeting your sisters. Phoebe: In that case… (She drops the sheet and walks away.) I’ll meet you in the shower. (Derek smiles as he watches her and then follows.) Scene Halliwell Manor late in the morning. Piper and Paige are in the conservatory. Paige is painting on her easel, while Piper is playing with the twins on a blanket. Piper: I think the twins are coming into their powers. Paige: What makes you say that? Piper: I swear that stuff is moving in their nursery. Like this morning, when I found one of their stuffed animals on the floor. Paige: Perhaps one of them threw it out. Piper: They’re not old enough to throw yet, Paige. Paige: But they are old enough to use their powers? (She rolls her eyes.) Right, that makes sense. Piper: We had our powers when we were kids. Phoebe even managed to send mom premonitions from the womb. Paige: Well, unfortunately, my powers were blocked until I met you guys. Piper: For your own safety. Besides, you could always orb. Paige: If only I had known. (She thinks about it with a smile.) I so would have misused that power. Skipping school, getting into any concert… or the swim team’s locker room. Piper: Thank God for your parents that you didn’t. Paige: I know. So what kind of powers do you think they will get? Piper: (thinking) Well, we got our powers by seniority. But our line has never had twins before, or a boy for that matter. And with their Whitelighter heritage… I have no freakin’ idea. (Piper picks up a toy and wiggles it in front of the twins.) Piper: Come on, babies, move or freeze it for mommy. (Piper drops the toy and nothing happens. Chris looks at her with blank expression and Melinda giggles a little.) Piper: Right, or maybe I’m wrong. (A column of orbs descends and Charlie appears behind Paige.) Piper: Oh, it’s you. Charlie: Nice to see you too. Got a message from the Elders. They’re worried about… (Charlie falls silent when he looks at Paige’s painting.) What the hell is that? Paige: What are you talking about? Charlie: Why are you painting trolls? Paige: (insulted) I’m painting the twins. Charlie: (awkwardly) Oh. Piper: Did you just call my kids trolls? Charlie: No. Paige: Look, I know I’m a little out of practice. Piper: Wait, let me see. (Piper gets up and walks over to check out the painting. She gasps.) Piper: Why does my daughter have such a huge nose? Paige: Alright forget it. (She puts down her paint and gets up.) I’ll toss it and start over. So what did you come to warn us about? Charlie: Oh right. Another witch has gone missing. Marcus Dunn. Piper: Oh no. Do they suspect the hunters? Charlie: Well, we can’t jump to conclusions, but… you know. Probably. Paige: It could be demons. Piper: Oh come on, with our luck, you know it’s the hunters. I thought the Elders were sending out a warning or something. Charlie: They did. Apparently it wasn’t enough. Paige: Most witches won’t stand a chance against their magic blocking technology. We need to… (Paige stops when they hear the front door opening.) Phoebe: (calling from the hall.) Hello, I’ve got company. (A moment later, Phoebe enters the conservatory with Derek.) Phoebe: Hey, what are you all doing in here? Piper: Nothing. Phoebe: Alright, well, I would like you all to meet Derek. Derek, these are my sisters Piper and Paige. And these adorable little angels are my niece and nephew, Melinda and Chris. (Derek shakes hands with Piper.) Derek: Nice to meet you. Piper: Nice to meet you too, Derek. We’ve heard a lot about you. Derek: All good I hope. (He shakes hands with Paige.) Paige: Definitely. (Derek turns to Charlie.) Derek: I’m sorry, and you are? Charlie: Charlie. Derek: (as they shake hands.) Are you family too? Piper: No, no, no. Charlie is our… uh… nanny. He is our male nanny. Paige: Or manny. Derek: Oh, I didn’t know guys did that. (Charlie frowns at Piper, who gives him a stern look.) Charlie: Yeah, most people don’t. People thought I was crazy, but I just love these little… angels. Phoebe: Alright, I’m going to change real quick, since we need to be at the meeting in half an hour. (She gives her sisters a concerned look.) Will Derek be alright down here? Piper: Of course. I think we still have some coffee in the pot. Come with me. Phoebe: Paige, can you help me for a moment? (As Phoebe and Paige head upstairs, Piper takes Derek to the kitchen. Melinda begins to fuss.) Charlie: Uh Piper, the kids. Piper: You can put them down for their nap, Charlie. Isn’t that why you’re here? (Charlie looks nervous as Piper leaves and he squads down next to the twins. The babies look at him, about to cry.) Charlie: Right, I have no idea what I’m doing. Scene The Mather Corporation. A lab. Marcus wakes up strapped to a research table. His shirt has been removed and there are several electrodes attached to him. Marcus struggles. When he can’t break free, he closes his eyes. Marcus: (chanting) Here and there is all the same, return me now from whence I came. (Nothing happens. Dr. Nichols appears.) Dr. Nichols: You can stop your foolish rhyming, Mister Dunn. Your magic is useless here. Marcus: What do you want from me? Dr. Nichols: Answers. Marcus: (determined) Forget it. Dr. Nichols: Oh, you will tell me one way or another. I thought I had you witches all figured out, but then you surprised me. I guess we never stop learning. Marcus: What are you talking about? (Dr. Nichols pulls a remote from his lab coat and presses a button. A TV screen lowers in front of the table.) Dr. Nichols: I am going to play a video for you and I want you to tell me exactly what you see and what you know. Marcus: (angrily) I am not telling you anything. I’d rather die that sell out more witches to you hunters. Dr. Nichols: I see you will require some convincing. (Dr. Nichols walks over to a table and picks up an electrical prod. When he charges it, the top sparks. Marcus looks nervous and the scientist smiles.) Dr. Nichols: Let’s begin. Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs. Phoebe has changed for work. Paige: So you and Derek… How is that going? Phoebe: Well, considering we basically just did the walk of shame together, I’d say pretty well. Paige: So was he any good? Phoebe: (shocked) Paige! Paige: What? Sisters can talk about stuff like that. Besides, I got nothing going on, so I am living vicariously through you. (Piper and Derek enter through the dining room.) Phoebe: (softly to Paige) I’ll tell you later. (To Derek.) So, ready to go? Derek: If we want to get there in time. (He turns to the sisters.) Thanks for the coffee. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we should all have dinner soon. To get to know each other. Phoebe: (nervously) Already? We just started dating. Piper: (ignoring Phoebe.) Dinner sounds great, Derek. Derek: Great, then I guess I’ll see you soon. Phoebe: I’ll meet you at the car. (Derek leaves.) What was that? Piper: It’s just dinner. (Charlie comes out of the conservatory. His shirt is covered in baby spit. When Piper laughs, he gives her an annoyed look.) Charlie: I don’t like your kids. (He points to his shirt.) And I think the feeling is mutual. Piper: Are they down for their nap? Charlie: Yeah, so if I’m through playing Mary Poppins, can we get back to why I’m here? Phoebe: Right, Paige told me about the missing witch. We need to find him fast. Paige: (to Charlie) Do you have anything to scry with? Charlie: Picked up this watch from his apartment. (He holds up a watch.) Piper: If he’s at the Mather Corporation, scrying won’t help. Phoebe: Maybe we won’t have to. (Phoebe takes the watch and focuses. She is sucked into a premonition. She sees the hunters taking Marcus and Dr. Nichols holding the cube. The premonition ends.) Phoebe: The hunters definitely got him. Do you need me to stay here? Piper: No, go to your meeting. Derek is waiting. We’ll come up with a plan and call you when we need you. Phoebe: Okay. (Phoebe leaves.) Paige: So now what? Piper: We need a way to free this witch. And I doubt the same tactic will work twice. Charlie: Right, storming the castle again is too risky. Paige: (thinking) So we need to come up with a new strategy. Piper: What are you thinking? Paige: A counterattack. Piper: (confused) What? What are you talking about? Paige: Look, the hunters are a serious threat, but we can’t keep saving witches one by one. We need to strike back hard. Go on the offensive. Piper: Paige, they’re mortal. We can’t vanquish them. Paige: That’s not what I’m saying. Charlie: Then what are you saying? Paige: We need to send a message. To stop them from targeting the witches in the city. Piper: How do we do that? Paige: That’s what we need to figure out. (All of them think in silence.) Piper: I got it. Paige: What? Piper: First we need to make a little visit to prison. Just need to think of something for the kids. (Piper looks at Charlie, who pretends not to have heard and avoids eye contact.) Charlie. Charlie: No. (Piper stares at him.) No, I am not babysitting your kids. That’s not my job. (Both sisters frown at him and he caves.) Alright fine. Scene San Francisco correctional facility. Piper and Paige are being led through a hall by a guard. Paige: (softly) Good thing Darryl has some connections. Piper: (softly) And that our Whitelighter doubles as a manny. (The sisters are being led into a room with a glass wall in the middle. Robert Woodward is sitting on the other side of the glass. The sisters sit down. The guard remains standing, so Piper flicks her hands to freeze him.) Robert: An audience with the Charmed Ones. In a private room, no less. What did I do to deserve this? Paige: We need to talk. And by the way, orange is really not your color. Robert: (ignoring the comment.) What could we possibly have to talk about? Piper: The Mather Corporation. Robert: I see, so they came at last. Paige: (frowning) You didn’t know? Robert: I’ve been excommunicated, so to speak. My actions and those of my son have… displeased certain people. Piper: Look, we know you never intended to kill your son. It was an accident. And he died trying to do what he thought was right. Paige: He began to understand that hunting and killing witches is wrong. Robert: I know. Piper: (surprised) You do? Robert: I have a lot of time to think in here. I’m trying to understand my son, Miss Halliwell, but I was raised in a long line of witch hunters. We are taught that witches are evil. Paige: But now you realize we’re not all bad? Robert: I haven’t decided yet. There is another thing hunters are taught. That loyalty means everything. Paige: And they haven’t exactly been loyal to you, leaving you in here. Robert: (bitterly) They have enough power and influence to get me out, but they abandoned me. To them, I failed. So I am alone, left to rot with the knowledge that I killed by own son. Piper: Nobody should have to lose a child. Robert: You’re a mother. (Piper nods) So you would do anything for your children. Piper: Without a doubt. But right now, there is only one thing threatening my kids. Robert: The corporation. Piper: Exactly. So will you help us? Robert: What do you need? Paige: Information. For example, you knew who we were and where we lived. Does the corporation? Robert: I kept that information to myself, as a potential bargaining chip. (He shakes his head.) They were not interested. Paige: Alright. When we were at their office, we met a scientist. The mad type. We think he is leading the operation. Robert: Sounds like Walter Nichols. He invented the magic negating technology. Piper: How does it work? Robert: I really don’t know. I’m a simple man, all that sciency stuff is beyond me. Paige: What else can you tell us about him? Robert: You’re right about the mad part. He is a genius in his field, but like most geniuses, he is arrogant. He wants to be the smartest and he wants to be respected for it. Piper: So we need to hit him where it hurts, his ego. Robert: Exactly. Piper: Thank you. Robert: Don’t thank me. I am only doing this for my son. Piper: (nodding) I understand. I hope you find some peace of mind. Robert: As do I. Now please get out and don’t come back. We have nothing more to discuss. You might want to unfreeze the guard as well. (Piper flicks her hand and the guard unfreezes.) Robert: (acting angrily) What the hell are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you. (He gets up and bangs on the door.) Guard! (A guard opens the door from the other side and lets him out.) Piper: Got what we needed? Paige: I think so. Guard: Sorry, ladies. I need to escort you out. (The sisters get up and leave.) Scene The Bay Mirror office. Phoebe and Derek enter her office. Derek’s phone rings, but he checks it and doesn’t pick up. Phoebe: Don’t you need to get that? Derek: It can wait. Phoebe: Okay. (She sits down.) God, that meeting was exhausting. If I hear the words cost reduction one more time, I am going to scream. Derek: Elise sure is determined about keeping a tight budget. Phoebe: Tell me about it. (She is quiet for a moment.) So listen, that whole thing about you having dinner with my family? That was just you being polite, right? Derek: No, I was being serious. Phoebe: But we’ve only been going out for a few weeks. Isn’t that a big step? Derek: I don’t know. Your family is important to you and I guess it just felt right. They seem like nice people. Phoebe: (hesitantly) But you don’t expect me to meet your family… do you? Derek: My family is back on the east side, so that’s a little difficult. Phoebe: (relieved) Right, yeah, of course. Derek: Are we moving too fast for you? Because we can take it slow. Phoebe: (She gets up and walks over. She smiles.) Well, I’m not sure about involving the relatives just yet, but I definitely don’t want us to slow down. Derek: Me neither. (They begin to kiss, though Phoebe is distracted when her phone rings. She sees it’s Paige.) Phoebe: I really need to take this. (Phoebe picks up.) Paige? Okay, I will be right there. (She hangs up.) Sorry, my sisters need me for something. Derek: Everything alright? Phoebe: Yeah, it’s no big deal. I’m gonna go. I’m sure you have work to do. Derek: Okay. (Phoebe gathers her stuff.) Phoebe: So how about tomorrow, we get you some things for your apartment? Like actual food and maybe a plant or two. Derek: Sounds great. See you tomorrow. (They kiss briefly and Phoebe leaves. Derek grabs his phone and calls someone.) Derek: Why did you call me? (He pauses.) What do you mean, he had visitors? Scene The Mather Corporation. Marcus screams out in pain as Dr. Nichols jabs him with the electric prod. He looks exhausted and covered in sweat. Dr. Nichols stops. Dr. Nichols: We’ve been at this for hours, Mister Dunn. I admire your resolve, but I am getting impatient. Tell me about the video. Marcus: I can’t. I won’t. Dr. Nichols: Then it’s time to up the voltage again. (He turns up a handle on the prod and electric sparks fly off. Marcus’ eyes widen in fear when he sees it.) Marcus: No, please no. I don’t know anything. Dr. Nichols: You’re lying. Tell me how the witch was able to teleport. (He jabs Marcus again and he screams out in pain. Finally, he pleads for him to stop.) Dr. Nichols: What did you say? Marcus: (Breathing heavily) I said alright, please, no more. Dr. Nichols: How did she teleport? Marcus: It’s called orbing. It’s not a witch power. Dr. Nichols: Then what is she? Marcus: A Whitelighter. Dr. Nichols: (with a victorious smile.) Tell me more. Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Phoebe enters while Paige and Piper are preparing potions. Phoebe: Are we going for the frontal assault again? Piper: No, these are just in case. Phoebe: Then what is the plan? Paige: A little birdie in prison told us that this Dr. Nichols character is very arrogant. And he invented the magic blocking technology. Phoebe: (confused) So? Paige: So he thinks he's safe in his glass tower, protected by his technology. We’re going to show him how wrong he is. Piper: And get the witch to safety. Paige: After tonight, hopefully he will have learned not to mess with us witches. Phoebe: (doubtfully) I don’t know, you guys. This is a dangerous road we’re stepping on. Piper: Phoebe, they are capturing and killing witches. Paige: The hunters have declared war on us. Phoebe: (nodding) You’re right. Of course. I don’t like it, but we don’t have a choice. Let’s do this. Scene The Mather Corporation. Dr. Nichols is sitting at his desk, going through files on his computer. Marcus is unconscious on the table. Suddenly, the power is cut off and everything goes dark. Dr. Nichols: What the hell? (The sisters orb in behind him. Because it is dark, he cannot see their faces.) Piper: Hello doc. (Piper flicks her hand and the computer explodes. Dr. Nichols ducks. At the same time, Paige moves a cabinet in front of the door.) Paige: Looks like your precious technology is not all that special after all. All we had to do is cut the power to the entire building. Pretty major oversight there. Phoebe: Not very smart, indeed. (Dr. Nichols gets up and reaches for a gun, though Paige call for it and it orbs in her hand. Phoebe then kicks the doctor and he falls in his chair. Paige flings her arm and the chair rolls to the window. Piper then flicks her hand and the window combusts. Dr. Nichols is balancing on the edge, being held there by Paige. He whimpers in fear.) Paige: All I need to do is let go, doc. Then you’re taking a dive. Piper: Consider this your final warning. Stop targeting witches, or we’ll target you. Phoebe: We’ve proven we can beat you twice now and we'll do it again. Piper: Only next time, we won’t be as forgiving. (The sisters walk over to the unconscious Marcus. Paige drops the gun and pulls the doctor slightly away from the edge of the window. She then takes her sisters’ hands and they orb away. Dr. Nichols screams in frustration. After a moment, he notices the gun. He crawls over and gets a glove to pick it up.) Dr. Nichols: Looks like I’m not the only one making mistakes, witch. Let’s see what we can learn from your fingerprints. Scene Halliwell Manor at evening. Piper is putting the twins to sleep in the nursery. Paige peeks around the corner. Paige: I’m back. Piper: Is Marcus okay? Paige: Yeah, I took him to some family members down under. Piper: Good. I was just thinking. Demons and now hunters, perhaps it’s better that the twins don’t have their powers yet. Paige: We’ll keep them safe, Piper. No matter what. Piper: I know. (She turns to the twins.) Goodnight, my angels. (Piper and Paige leave. When they are gone, a stuffed animal on the shelf is surrounded by orbs and hovers around the room. The twins giggle.) Scene The prison. Robert is being led through a hall by guards and is roughly forced into a small room. The door closes behind him. Robert: What the hell? (He turns and sees Derek standing in the corner.) Derek. Derek: Hello, Mr. Woodward. My condolences. Thomas was a good friend. Robert: What do you want? Derek: (As he steps closer.) We need to talk. I heard you had visitors. Now tell me everything you know about the Charmed Ones. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts